Talk:The World I Know/@comment-12319345-20140112224635
Essay time: Why I love The Hunger Games I admit, I had never heard of this book series until about month before the release of the movie. One day in Spanish class I was talking with my friend and she had asked me if I had seen the new trailer for the movie. I honestly had no idea what she was talking about because I apparently had been living under a rock and I had never heard about the book or seen any trailers for the movie. That day I went on the computer in the library to read the synopsis for the book to see if it was something that I would actually enjoy reading. When I discovered that the book was about adolescents being placed into an arena to fight in a televised fight to the death my first thought literally was, "Why the fuck wold anyone want to read this? This is the most morbid thing I have ever of." However, I checked out the book from the library and I began reading it that night. I was officially hooked. I instantly connected with Katniss because I understand her need to take care of her family and I understand her need to protect her sister, Prim. What I love most about this book series is that there is a strong heroine that is worthy of being a role model to young girls reading the books. I love that Katniss has flaws. She easily could have broken down into a deep depression upon the death of her father just like her mother. But, instead she sees that her mother and Prim need her and she becomes the sole provider for the three of them. I cannot explain how much this inspired me the first time that I read the books. I mean she had to become the head of the household when she was only eleven years old. That's a lot of responsibility to take on at such a young age. She should have been enjoying her childhood for as long as she could, but instead she spent her time wondering about how her family was going to be able to eat dinner that night. Another aspect of this book series that I love is that it is so complex because of the differing views of The Hunger Games present in Panem. First, you have The Capitol who have been brainwashed into thinking that this is an event that should be celebrated. When I first read The Hunger Games I was so perplexed as to how the citizens of The Capitol felt no remorse for voluntarily sending children into an arena to die year after year. Then there is the career districts who take pride in participating in the games and they feel a sense of pride for being able to volunteer. Finally, there are the other districts who are suffering and they dread the reaping every year. I thought that this aspect was really interesting because there were so many opposing views on the games themselves and I honestly couldn't understand why anyone would voluntarily support them. I also love how complex Haymitch is as a character. At first he appears to be nothing more than a drunk who doesn't care about being a competent mentor for the tributes of District 12. However, it is later revealed in Catching Fire that the reason that he drinks is to numb the pain. He can't deal with watch the children from District 12 die year after year and not being able to help them. He also needs the alcohol in order to ease the pain of not being able to save Maysilee Donner. There are also many scenes in the series that shows that he genuinely cares for both Katniss and Peeta. Finally, I know this is an unpopular opinion, but I LOVED Mockingjay. It was a tragic novel and I loved that Suzanne Collins wrote it realistically. Yes it was tragic that Finnick and Prim died in the end, but realistically that happens in war. I also commend Suzanne Collins for not making Katniss and Peeta have a happily ever after ending. Yes they are happy, they have each other and they have two children. But, they are still haunted by their demons from the war and they are still working on surviving.